


It was the heat of the moment

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Eric is tutoring Tricia in way more than her school assignments
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Tricia Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It was the heat of the moment

Straightening his jacket and making sure his hair was properly combed, Eric put on his best innocent smile before knocking at the door. Just a minute later Laura Tucker was smiling back at him “Hello Eric, you came early again I’m afraid but come on in. Tricia is still getting ready but you can wait here. It’s too cold outside”

The fat teen nodded grinning and walked inside, going to sit on the couch as Laure signaled too before she walked towards the stairs “Tricia! Eric is here for you!” 

“Yeah okay! Tell him to wait!” Tricia’s voice came from upstairs.

Laura rolled her eyes and then shook her head turning around to look at Eric “I don’t get why she has to be so rude…”

Eric scoffed and smiled warmly at the woman “Don’t worry. I’m used to much worse”

“I wish she were more like you, so polite and nice to have around” Laura sighed looking helpless.

The chubby brunet had to contain his laughter. If only she knew how much alike they were already… “Sorry that I can’t help you with that ma’am. I just can tutor her in history and languages”

“That’s a lot already” The blond woman raised her hand in a polite gesture “I’m actually amazed that you’re still tutoring her. The others never lasted this much”

“I guess it’s just that we’re closer in age and so I understand more of her codes and such” Eric smiled again 

But before he could continue, Tricia appeared walking down, stomping her feet like a thunderstorm “Mom, what did you do with my green hoodie?”

“I put it away with the rest of the laundry” Laura replied with a tired tone.

“Why?! I wanted to wear it today!” Tricia stomped her feet onto the ground frowning.

“I told you to put it away yesterday and the day before and you didn’t”

“You should’ve at least told me then” Tricia huffed rolling her eyes “I wouldn’t have taken this long if I hadn’t been looking for it”

“Why can’t you wear something nice for a change?” Laura shook her head obviously not approving her daughter’s choice in clothing.

“For tutoring?” Tricia said in a snide tone and then looked at Eric with the same sentiment in her eyes “With him?”

Laura was about to reply clearly irate but Eric interceded with a grin “She has a point, it doesn’t matter what she wears for our classes as long as she does her assignments”

Laura looked at Eric with a certain pity and then back at Tricia “You’re lucky Eric agreed to help you with school or you would be looking forward to that nuns institute in Boulder. Now go already, don’t make him waste any more time”

Tricia rolled her eyes and flipped her mother off before walking out. Eric snickered under his breath and waived at Laura before following the girl outside. They climbed into Eric’s car and drove away towards his house “You shouldn’t antagonize your mother like that” Eric said when they were a couple blocks away.

“I thought the ‘polite, perfect boy’ act was just for the grownups” Tricia scoffed opening a pack of chewing gum.

“I’m just saying that if you didn’t acted like an idiot all the time with your parents they wouldn’t ride your ass so hard and you would have way more liberties” Eric shot a devious grin at the girl “How do you think I got away with so much shit all these years?”

“Because you’re a conniving bastard?”

“Look at you! Using big girl words and all” Eric chuckled mockingly “I guess our ‘classes’ are not just a front after all…”

“I’m smart. Just because I don’t want to act like a stuck up idiot doesn’t mean I can’t know what shit means” Tricia chewed on her gum absentmindedly looking out the window “It’s just so tiring to be her daughter…”

“At least you’re not Butters” Eric replied with a shrug “I don’t know how he hasn’t blown his head off already”

“Maybe because his parents don’t want him to dress up like a barbie for fucking tutoring classes” The girl blew up a bubble “Or has to be saved by your lies either”

“It wasn’t a lie though” Eric snickered “I really don’t mind what the fuck you wear for our meetings” He snaked a hand up Tricia’s thigh “It’s not like you’ll be wearing anything once we’re up in my room…”

Not even 15 minutes later, Eric was being good on his word by pushing down Tricia’s pants as he pressed her against his bedroom’s wall. She replied in kind by tracing his jaw with her tongue while unbuckling his belt, wasting no time before shoving her hand into the fat teen’s pants and squeezing his hardon. Eric gasped in pleasure and lifted Tricia holding her by the back of her thighs, carrying her towards the bed as their lips met again in what could only be described as a heated and slobbery battle for dominance. The small girl was almost weightless in Eric’s arms as he dropped her on the bed, quickly hovering over her while his hands roamed across every inch of her naked torso, softly pinching the small pink nipples which topped her budding breasts.

One of the boy’s hands quickly travelled south to meet her already soaking wet panties. Eric nibbled onto one of Tricia’s nipples at the same time that one of his fingers pressed firmly against her crotch, tracing the opening of her pussy over the damp fabric making her moan right into his ear, sending a shiver down Eric’s body that ended in his cock twitching and dampening his own underwear. 

“These go off now…” Eric purred while suckling onto Tricia’s neck and quickly disposed of her panties, repeating his earlier move but now directly onto the searing skin of the younger girl, taking his time when rubbing over her covered clit.

“AWWW FUCK!!” Tricia moaned through gritted teeth “Keep doing that!”

Eric smirked but removed his hand from between her legs “I can do something way better” Shrugging off his boxers, Eric then opened Tricia’s legs with his knees and pressed down his body against hers. Their height difference meant that his belly now was grazing her pussy. He moved a little bit and confirmed pleased that the friction against her sensitive spot was enough for Tricia to shudder. Eric went back to capture her lips, now moving his body over her making Tricia moan into his mouth.

She then broke the kiss, gasping for air but pushing up her hips to meet the soft skin of Eric’s belly in a desperate attempt to get more pleasure “This is cool and all but shouldn’t you be going down to eat my whole pussy out already?”

Eric snorted and suckled harder onto her neck though minding not to leave a hickie they wouldn’t be able to explain later “Today we’re doing things differently…”

The fact that their bodies didn’t quite match in size was even more obvious now but he still managed to bend enough so that his bulging erection would rest right on top of her pussy. His smirk grew more wicked then and Eric rolled his hips forward, effectively rubbing his hard cock against the girl’s snatch “NGHHH Yes… That’s more like it…” He groaned into her neck, twitching against her crotch.

“Shit…” Tricia breathed in and bit her lip softly at the pleasure “What are you doing?”

“I’m tired of just handjobs and oral all the time” Eric replied licking up from her neck to her lips “I wanna fuck you already”

The little girl gasped when one of Eric’s movements made his prick to open her pussy lips a little, uncovering her clit and rubbing right onto it “We can’t do that…”

“Why not?” Eric repeated his move forcing Tricia to make an effort at silencing a pleasured cry.

“I don’t know if I want to lose my virginity to you” The blonde said as her breath became more labored.

Eric scoffed and rolled his hips down three times in a quick flurry, making a slippery sound to come out from their combined juices and another muffled moan from Tricia’s throat “We’ve been making each other cum for over 6 months already. I think we’re way past the virginity thing”

Tricia rolled her eyes with a sigh which meant to be despective but that was more to help her steady her breathing “Maybe I just don’t want your slimy, disgusting dick inside me…”

“If it’s so disgusting why do you love to choke on it until the last drop so much?” Eric said in a thick voice pressing down his body onto the girl some more.

“Fuck you” Tricia flipped him off looking annoyed.

“Maybe some other time…” Eric snickered before going down to chew onto her ear lobe “I’m sure we can find a nice strap on harness small enough for you to use…”

“My god, you’re such a fucking freak” Tricia scoffed though not fully able to mask her amusement under her derising tone.

“I bet you knew that already when we started doing this” Eric snorted too tracing his tongue up her whole ear.

Tricia quivered a bit and then shot a defiant grin at the bigger boy “I was going for Stan that night you know? Or maybe Token…”

“You really expected the hippy would just jump to fuck you because you rigged the scene for him to walk in on you rubbing at your snatch?” Eric snickered again and Tricia shrugged looking away “He would’ve never done that. He’s too much of a pussy to do to yours what it really needs” The chubby teen rolled his hips once more rubbing himself onto Tricia’s clit “Aren’t you happy that it was me who found you instead?”

Tricia tried to stifle another moan but failed miserably “AHHHH!!! Shit Cartman…” She rolled her eyes a bit defeated now “Okay, yes… You’re an okay lay…”

“Does that mean I get to pound your kitty?” Eric licked her lower lip before capturing it between his own lips.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on… At least a little while…” Eric pleaded in a thick tone while slowly rubbing his cock against her “Just the tip…”

Tricia closed her eyes concentrated on the pleasure Eric was bringing to her for a moment and then looked back at the larger boy “Okay I guess…”

Eric grinned like a little child getting a whole toy shop as a Christmas present and kissed her passionately before grabbing his dick to align it with her entrance “It might hurt a little bit…”

“It’s not like you’re huge” Tricia scoffed with a devious smirk.

“I’m comfortably average thank you” Eric shot a deadpan glare at her looking a bit miffed about the comment “And you’re still pretty small so I’ll go slow alright?” 

Tricia shrugged but her smirk turned more into a shy smile as she nodded. Eric began to push softly then. Her outer lips parting graciously to let his cockhead almost disappear into her but soon enough he found resistance. Eric pushed some more and Tricia’s face turned into a grimace of discomfort but didn’t protest. The chubby boy retreated a little bit and then pushed again with more strength, making her entrance have to give in to the fat intruder until his whole glans was inside her. Tricia tried to choke a whimper but couldn’t entirely though Eric helped her doing so with a kiss that was the softest he had ever given her since they began fooling around “You’re okay?” He asked smiling at the little girl.

“I kinda wish now you were as small as Craig and the others always said” Tricia replied not able to mask a little discomfort on her face “I guess it’s not that bad… Though I don’t see what was all the fuzz about it… I just feel like a plugged up sink”

Eric chuckled and kissed her once more “That’s because I haven’t started moving yet. And because I’m not fully inside so I can’t reach your sweet spot either”

“You did this before?” Tricia asked, the grimace had now disappeared from her face and only her arousal induced red tinted cheeks remained.

“Just once” Eric replied shrugging.

“Who was it?” 

“I’m not telling you” Eric’s own fat cheeks were getting red now.

“Come on…. If you tell me I’ll let you move inside” Tricia smirked at him but the chubby boy still looked unconvinced “I’m not gonna laugh. I promise…”

Eric looked down at her for a moment clearly weighing his options in his head “You can’t tell anyone either you hear me?” The small girl nodded solemnly at him and Eric rolled his eyes with a little sigh “My mom…” Tricia couldn’t contain a little laugh and Eric frowned “You’re an asshole”

“I’m sorry” Tricia bit her lip to contain her amusement and kissed Eric “It’s just that…”

“It was only once and because she was wasted as fuck and came to my room saying she wanted to teach me stuff now that I was growing up and…”

Tricia interrupted the agitated boy by kissing him again and then smiled at him “It’s okay. Sordid as fuck but you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want” Eric huffed and looked away but visibly calmer now. Tricia wrapped her legs around Eric’s as her hands did the same around his broad back “Are you gonna start moving now and show me what was so good about fucking me that you had to whine about it like a baby?”

Eric scoffed but moved down to kiss her as his hips began rolling slowly, effectively pushing his cock back and forth inside the little girl. Tricia gasped into the kiss, though Eric was never sure if it was from pleasure or pain but he didn’t stop moving, pushing himself inside a little bit more with each thrust until at least half of his dick was into her.

“I thought you said only the tip” Tricia groaned between panting from pleasure and protesting in discomfort.

“That’s what you get for being a stupid brat” Eric smirked at her but then kissed her lips once more rolling his eyes “I know… But you feel too good to not fuck you properly” He sped up his thrusts and pushed even more until his balls touched her outer lips “Fuck… I love your pussy…”

“OWWW FUCK Cartman! Don’t be so rough!” Tricia punched his side in protest.

Eric slowed down almost to a halt then “Okay… I just got carried away… You’re so tight” She looked away frowning a bit and Eric kissed her cheek apologetically “I’m sorry okay? I’ll make you feel good. I promise…” He kissed her again and began moving softer now, grinding his hips with the utmost care so that his mostly hairless fat pad would rub right over Tricia’s clit. Eric hated that he was such a late bloomer, at least in the hair department, but now it felt a total blessing because the girl began moaning again in pure pleasure at the touch and felt more relaxed so he increased the speed again. Tricia was now sending out little whimpers with each thrust as Eric’s fat hog molded it’s shape inside her and the pained burning sensation she had felt at the beginning quickly turned into the kind of intense heat that Eric always knew how to awaken in her. She tightened her hold around Eric and the fat brunet shifted his hips a bit so he could pound her faster now. The change in angle also made Tricia to loudly cry out suddenly then and Eric smirked “Told ya… Huffff… I knew I could reach your sweet spot”

“Holy fuck!” Tricia exclaimed as the intruder inside her was melting her into a puddle of want “Shit Cartman… Faster... “

Eric’s smirk grew as his pounding’s speed did the same, always making sure that he could hit that special place inside the smaller girl, though the whole thing was starting to take a toll on him too. His forehead was riddled with sweat beads now as he was making an almost unearthly effort not to cum “Fuck Trish…” The fat teen panted “I don’t know how much longer… I gotta pull out…”

“Not until you make me cum!” The blonde groaned in a firm command.

“I can’t cum inside you!” Eric’s cockiness suddenly turned into a worried plea “I’m about to…”

“If you pull out now I kill you!!” Tricia yelled holding Eric in an almost death grip with her legs and arms as her nails were starting to dig into his skin.

“Shit Tricia I…!!!” Eric whined but never slowed down until his face contorted into a pleasure wince before he buried it onto her neck as he growled like an angry bear as his hips pounded onto the smaller girl harder and faster than before and his cock expanded inside Tricia’s pussy sending his hot seed deep into her, in turn making the blonde cry out in unashamed and unbridled ecstasy as her pussy quivered around Eric’s meat, effectively milking it off his pearly thick nectar.

Eric kept moving into Tricia almost in autopilot mode as the waves of his orgasm crashed all over him like a tsunami until he finally slumped down completely spent. Tricia was still breathing out faint whimpers and her pussy felt like pulsating at the crazy rhythm of her heartbeat and with each contraption she could feel the still quite hard member filling her completely. Though the whale of a teenage boy that had collapsed on top of her was now starting to seriously inhibit her ability to breath, so even if she felt exhausted Tricia began trying to push Eric off her “Move off me idiot! You’re suffocating me!”

Eric half whined half purred in protest but raised himself up a bit and then rolled off her, his dick making a wet plop sound when exiting the cozy and warm place it had been so wonderfully nesting in. Both teens remained in silence for a while recovering from their intense pleasure meltdown. Finally Eric rolled to his side and contemplated the small body lying next to him, covered in sweat except for between her legs which were covered in other kinds of fluids. He grabbed Tricia’s hand and began to play with her fingers when he noticed blood on two of them. Just then, as the high of his orgasm had finally subdued, he started to feel the stinging pain on his back “You crazy bitch just fucking drew blood on me”

Tricia lazily opened her eyes and looked at her hand before smirking at Eric “I had to keep you in place somehow. I wasn’t going to let you fuck me without making me cum from it”

Eric scoffed and looked down at her groin where he could see a little bit of his semen coming out from her “You’re insane. You know what me filling your snatch with cum even means?”

Tricia propped herself onto her elbows and looked down on her biting her lower lip “Shit… Yeah I know…” Her look turned into a worry Eric had never seen in her before “What the fuck do I do now?”

The fat teen wrapped his arm around her waist and moved closer to kiss her cheek “There’s stuff we can do, don’t freak out. Though it was mad stupid to not let me pull out” Tricia frowned and her eyes were becoming watery now. Eric kissed her cheek again and then the corner of her lips “Shhh I said don’t freak out. Come on, lets go wash ourselves and then we’ll go down to the drug store…”

“And we’ll just stroll in, a 16yo guy with a 13yo girl asking for a morning after pill just like that?” Tricia scowled at him “They’ll call my mom because I’m sure minors can’t buy that shit and…”

Eric kissed Tricia again trying to calm her down “I’ll handle it. I’ve done way more difficult stuff when I was fucking 10” He was smiling reassuringly at her and Tricia took a deep breath and nodded. Eric kissed her once more and moved to get up from the bed.

At the drugstore Tricia waited outside while Eric bought what they needed. To say that she was nervous would’ve been a huge understatement but when the fat boy came out with a light grin on his lips the uneasiness in her receded at least a little bit “Here you go… The pill, and a couple of preg tests for later. They won’t work until at least two or three weeks from now or it would be better to wait some days after you lose your period, if you do of course…”

Tricia looked at him with an amused smirk “Since when are you an expert in this? You’re pretty much an oaf with everything else all the time…”

Eric flicked at her ear shoving the bag into her hands “With a mother like mine you can’t expect this to be the first pregnancy scare that happens around me”

Tricia’s look turned more serious now “When you…”

“Yeah, that time was one of them yes” Eric replied a bit dryly and then looked around “It’s kinda early for me to drive you back home but you should take that pill as soon as you can… Wanna go for a milkshake? Unless you had enough shaken milk in you for today...” He grinned deviously.

“It’s gonna be like a date?” Tricia smirked in return “Are you asking me out Cartman? I thought our thing was strictly for the benefits...” Her tone was clearly mocking and she was obviously trying to tease him like she loved to all the time.

The boy rolled his eyes and scoffed “Do you always have to be this insufferable? I get now why Craig hates you”

“He hates me because I don’t suck his dick anymore” Tricia rolled her eyes.

“He has Clyde to do that for him now” Eric chuckled and patted onto the girl’s shoulder “Come on. I don’t care if you think of it as a date or whatever. I just want you to take that damned pill and get me some food too because I’m starving already”

“Okay…” Tricia hopped off the small wall she had been sitting on and began walking “I hope you bought condoms in there too. Next time we do this you’ll have to wear one because I won’t ever let you pull out without making me cum first” Eric scoffed and followed the girl back to his car.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
